It is often important to be able quickly to stimulate a heart beat. It is known that this can be done externally, both with a blow of a surgeon's fist and electrically. The former, however, not only has limitations of reliability and frequency, but involves real risk of physical harm to the patient. The latter involves pain not tolerable usually to conscious patients.